Family Mysteries
by popalot
Summary: Mulan's family has always had secrets, but she never dreamed what some of them were. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately. Readers block in almost every story. :O. So I decided to try a new story. I know I extended time line of the story some but it doesn't matter. Enjoy. **

* * *

The Fa family were sitting around the table finishing dinner.

"What a beautiful night." Mulan sighed.

"Absolutely..." Fa Li was cut off by a knock on the door.

"OOO. I bet I know who that is." Grandma chuckled. Mulan blushed red as her father went to the door and her mother went to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Please behave yourself, Grandma. Please." Mulan whispered. The only response she got was a sly wink and a smile before the men entered the room. Shang looked at Mulan and smiled broadly. He then bowed to Grandma and then to Fa Li as she entered the room.

"Would you like some..."

"Wedding cake?" Grandma cut Fa Li off.

"Tea." Mulan said quickly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes. Thank you." Shang replied while trying bite back a chuckle. Fa Li poured him a cup as she sent her mother-in-law a warning look.

"So, what bring you out today?" Fa Zhou asked.

"I...um..." Shang looked around the table, then at Mulan, then back to Fa Zhou.

"Perhaps we can talk about it after tea." Fa Zhou suggested.

"Thank you, Sir." Shang said as he took a sip of tea. Grandma chuckled.

"So, Captain..." Grandma began.

"Actually, its General." Mulan and Shang corrected at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, General." Grandma mimicked. "Where have you been lately? We've missed you."

"I've been busy." Shang shrugged.

"Well, are you planning on being in town for a while?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am."

"Oh." The rest of tea was silent. After they were done, Fa Zhou and Shang headed outside.

"I wonder what their talking about." Fa Li wondered.

"My guess is a certain girl and a future wedding." Grandma chuckled.

"Grandma!" Mulan exclaimed, her face bright red.

"Well, It is possible." Fa Li said quietly.

"We're just friends." Mulan said quickly.

"He's been dropping in here for a little over a year just to see a friend." Grandma asked.

"You know when he comes what happens. You watch us practice all the time." Mulan said defensively. She looked from her Grandma to her mother.

"The subject is dropped for now." Fa Li said. They were in the process of cleaning the dishes when the men came back in.

"Mulan." Mulan spun around, dropping the cups that were in her hand. They crashed to the floor.

"That's one way to drop the subject." Grandma joked.

"I need a word with you, please." Shang said quickly. Mulan looked at her father. His face revealed nothing as he nodded his head. Shang led Mulan back outside.

"So, what did he want?" Grandma asked.

"Not what you think." Fa Zhou said. Then He left the room.

"Oh, snickerdoodles!" Grandma exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who has commented and reviewed on this story! Here's the second chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Shang and Mulan walked through the yard. Mulan could tell something was seriously wrong. Shang was walking very stiffly, and she had to slightly run just to keep up with him.

"Shang?" She called gently. He turned and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He slowly nodded his head.

"I'll tell you in a minute." They continued in silence till they got to the Fa family temple. Shang knelt on the floor before the Great Ancestor's tomb stone, then turned to Mulan.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"China is in trouble." He looked at her. "And I need your help."

"My help?"

"I need you to help me train the new recruits." Shang walked to the door of the temple. "Shan Yu's sons have attacked."

"Shan Yu's sons?" Mulan stood beside Shang. "I didn't know he had a son."

"He has three."

"Three!?"

"and they have ganged up to take revenge on us for killing their father."

"Oh. So, what do you want me to do?" Mulan saluted Shang.

"I need you to be Ping again."

"What?" Mulan looked shocked. "Be Ping again!" She turned away from Shang. "I can't. I'm just getting used to being back in a real civilizatin and I'll have to leave my family again." She turned back to Shang.

"I know its hard. Believe me. I would never ask you to do it again if it wasn't important. But I need you, Mulan." Shang reached out and ran his hand down her cheek and whispered. "You're the only one I can trust." Mulan looked at Shang. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll do it." She replied nodding her head.

"Thank you." He said. "We head out in two days." They headed back toward the house.

"Are you going to come in?" Mulan asked as Shang headed for his horse.

"No." He said shaking his head. "You need time with your family." He mounted his horse and smiled. "I'll see you in two days at the East Gate."

"Yes, Sir." Mulan said bowing. She watched as he rode off. With a sigh she entered the house. Grandma was standing there when she opened the door.

"So?" She queried.

"I need to talk to you and Mamma."

"Li!" Grandma shouted. "Li, Mulan wants you!" Li and Zhou both came from down the hall.

"We'll talk in the living room." Fa Zhou suggested. When everyone was seated Mulan looked at her father. He gave her a small nod and a smile.

"General Li..." began Mulan.

"You mean Shang." Grandma smiled. Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Shang has aked me to..."

"Join him in holy matrimony?" Grandma asked with a wide smile.

"No. To save China."

"Ooo. Can I come?" Grandma teased.

"I'll have to disguise myself as a man again." Grandma and Fa Li stared at her like she had just grown two heads.

"Mulan, are you nuts?" Fa Li asked.

"No. I said I would."

"Zhou, you can't let her do this!" Fa Li tugged gently on her husband's arm.

"General Shang is in dire need of her assistance." Fa Zhou said simply.

"Thank you, Baba." Mulan said as she rose. "I need to go get my stuff ready to go. We leave in two day." With that she headed down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Zhou! She could be killed!" Li insisted when she heard Mulan's door close. Grandma Fa left the room silently.

"She made it last time."

"But she might not this time."

"I trust General Shang. He will do everything in his power to protect her."

"But he can't be by her every second of every day."

"We must trust the ancestors."

"Very well." Li got up to leave the room.

"Would you like to come pray with me?"

"Sure." Together Zhou and Li headed toward their family temple.


End file.
